: This application proposes to continue the Postdoctoral Training Program in Research on Abused Drugs established at the New York University School of Medicine, with NIDA funding, in 1992. A group of six senior faculty members, with active research programs in the study of drugs of abuse serve as preceptors of research trainees and operate a didactic program tailored to meet individual needs. The preceptors are assisted by four junior faculty members, all of whom are graduates of this or other NIDA postdoctoral training programs, who will serve as copreceptors. The research of the faculty is supported by 15 funded grants, most of which are related to drug abuse. The Training Program emphasizes laboratory research with regularly scheduled Research Workshops in which trainees and faculty have an opportunity to present and critically discuss work in progress. The didactic component of the Program includes courses at the Medical School and Center for Neural Science and a seminar series in which distinguished researchers in the drug abuse field are invited to speak to Program participants and other interested members of the NYU community. Program development and training success during the second project period has been excellent. In addition, the Program has had a profound effect on drug abuse research and training at NYU School of Medicine. Specifically, our ability to train American and permanent resident scientists, as opposed to foreign nationals, has been greatly enhanced. In addition, the strength and visibility of the Program has increased the institutional commitment to basic research in drug abuse. The Program has had no difficulty attracting applicants. During the past four years of this project period, 28 candidates applied and 8 were selected for training. A high priority in recruitment has been placed on attracting women and minority candidates and we have had reasonable success in this area. In summary, the Postdoctoral Training Program in Research on Abused Drugs represents a valuable opportunity for young scientists to obtain multidisciplinary training, in New York City, in the neuroscience of drug abuse and develop into independent investigators with a commitment to drug abuse research.